medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sui Kanaino
| image = Sui Kanaino.jpg | age = Unknown | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Kanaino Family Sub-House Joint Team | occupation = Suitor | relatives = Kariteru Kanaino (Relative) | style = Kanji User | manga debut = Chapter 143 }} Sui Kanaino (叶野 遂, Kanaino Sui) is a member of the Kanaino Family, and one of the six suitors taking part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Kanaino is the type that takes the initiative, leaving the South Pole to crash the Student Council’s plane on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 9 She is quite talkative with her enemies, as she tells Youka Naze about her fighting style and her name. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 19 Kanaino seems very derisive of the Kurokami family, stating they have no need to know of the abilities of the branch houses, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 6 and declaring them too peaceful. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 10-11 Appearance Kanaino has thick black hair tied up in a bun. She wears a business suit with a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar, and a small pair of glasses. She also has a black kanji tattoo on her tongue. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Kanaino appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 Later, at the Black Bunker in the South Pole, Kanaino leaves the other suitors and her drink behind to crash the Student Council’s plane. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 8-9 Shori Wanizuka spots Kanaino on the plane’s wing, crouched on all fours. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 12-13 Confronted by Naze, Kanaino immediately rushes her, aiming for her legs. Naze dodges by jumping, and kicks Kanaino in the chin, knocking her back. Naze tells Kanaino she can stand, but Kanaino replies by stating her low stance is part of her style, and introduces herself as Medaka’s sixth suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 16-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 1 Distracted by Naze’s Ice Tank, Kanaino is caught off guard and frozen to the plane’s wing. Kanaino mocks Naze’s naivety, and melts the ice. She then throws several rocks at Naze, shattering her armor. Declaring that the members of the Kurokami house have no need to understand the powers of the branch houses, she throws another rock at Naze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 3-6 In response to Naze’s Aienkien, Kanaino splashes it with water, dousing the flames. Kanaino lauds Naze’s flashy powers, but tells her that she won’t be able to figure her out with the peaceful mindset of the main family. She tells Naze that the branch families will introduce new blood into the Kurokami family, slyly insulting Namanie Nienami in the process. When Naze agrees with her, Kanaino asks if she is despairing at her misfortune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 9-11 When Naze recreates her Ice Tank, Kanaino throws her stones again, but is surprised when the armor is not crushed. Faced with Naze’s Himekuri, Kanaino is forced to dodge. Naze labels Kanaino as a Kanji User, and goes on to explain her style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 13-17 Kanaino congratulates Naze on figuring out her style. Dropping her kama from her mouth, she declares her kanji will now be reaching the difficult level. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 19 Kanaino kicks the wing and rocks the jet back and forth. As she explains that she has 10,000 different abilities from kanji, Naze launches an surprise kick after being dropped off the jet. Kanaino shows how flexible her powers are as she stops Naze's punch by blurring how she sees the kanji for "fist". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 6 Kanaino throws her kama which duplicates itself 20 times and hits Naze with 100% accuracy. She says that the Council lost when she no longer needed to hide her ability - she promises to keep them all alive since she likes them. Naze says that she does not understand the Jet Black Wedding Feast, and Kanaino smirks. She says they all misinterpreted the meaning of the Feast. Unlike the Feast three years ago, this Feast is to obtain the blood of Medaka's parents. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 10 She adds that those who cut off their ties to the Kurokami name should not interfere. As Kanaino says that Naze did so well to last this long, Naze freezes the liquid on Kanaino's hands. Naze reveals that it is gasoline so Kanaino cannot unfreeze it. Kanaino tries to think fast on what the kanji for gasoline was but Naze unfreezes the gasoline before she can counterattack. The strong smell of the gasoline forces Kanaino to stand up. Naze predicted that Kanaino needed to crawl in order to strengthen her kanji style. Kanaino is stunned and tells her she is correct, just as Naze's attack defeats Kanaino. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 19 Abilities Martial Artist: Kanaino uses a fighting style centered around a low stance, as she claims that no matter what the environment she stays on all fours. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 9 Kanaino uses a kama in combat, though because her limbs are otherwise occupied, she carries it in her mouth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 12-13 Kanaino seems to be quite a proficient fighter, as Nienami claims she couldn’t beat her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 14 Kanji User (漢字使う, Kanji Tsukau): Kanaino's signature style, through which she rearranges kanji freely and combines them to create a new meaning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 10-11 Kanaino boasts her style is the most versatile of the suitors, and claims she can control all 2136 kanji. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 19 *'Crush' (砕): By throwing nine (九) rocks (石) in one hand and ten (十) rocks in the other, she is able to crush armor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 5 If another rock is added, the effect is nullified, as it will no longer be nine and ten rocks, but twenty (二十). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 17-18 *'Tear' (破): By throwing a single rock (石), the opponent's skin (皮) is torn. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 6-7 If there is armor to cover the skin, the skin will not be torn. *'Extinguish' (淡): By having water (水 or 氵) come into contact with flames (炎), the flames are extinguished. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 9 If the flame is reduced to a small fire (火), it cannot be extinguished. *'Below Freezing Point' (氷点下): The point (点) in the kanji for ice (氷) goes down (下), turning ice into water (水). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 18 Trivia *Though Naze initially refers to the Kanji User style as 漢字を使う (Kanji wo Tsukau) Kanaino herself refers to it as 漢字使う (Kanji Tsukau). *The kanji on Kanaino's tongue is 漢, the first character in kanji (漢字). *As Kanaino wears glasses, she matches Kariteru's fetish for a girl with glasses. Quotes *(To Youka Naze) “Hohoho it’s hopeless, I already told you right? With the peaceful mindset of the main family you won’t figure it out no matter how much you think. Rejoice! We will bring new blood into the peaceful Kurokami family and boil it until it’s hot.” Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 10-11 References Category:Female Category:Kurokami Group